The Last Man on Earth
by MrMax1911
Summary: In a world torn in two, by the military and the creatures that inhabit it, an unlikely pair cross paths. Will this be the beginning of something beautiful or deadly? What choices would you make? AH/AU, OCC
1. Creatures, Creepers and a Chick

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't want to. This is strictly for fun and taking the piss out of my wife. I'm not making any money off of this, but I will accept lap dances and naked pillow fights as a form of compensation.

A/N

I decided to write this as I sat around bored. I wrote it mostly for my wife because she has supported me through cutting my truck in half with a saws all, building four guns, and putting up with me and all of my insane, half baked, hill billy antics. No matter how nuts I might sound she has never looked at me like im crazy. She is my beautiful inspirational bangin muse of a wife and now my gifted beta. Thank you my Maxipoo this is for you : )*author's note is not beta'd. I wanted to surprise her so any mistakes are my own*

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he rubbed the crust from his eyes. He and Jacob had been living in the half blown out bank for roughly two months. Edward left the vault and noticed by the shadows on the floor that it was the early morning, the sun casting light on the lobby floor. He checked the mouse traps attached to the strings that ran out to the perimeter and none had been tripped. He switched them over to the bells that served as alarms and threw some wood into the flat top colonial wood stove he had set up at one of the windows he mortared shut, with the exception on shooting ports, a month ago. Edward made himself some stale coffee.<p>

When patient zero broke out with the new plague, nobody knew what was gonna happen. A couple of nurses were scratched and then bit by a crazy woman. The crazy woman died shortly after due to a high fever that basically fried her brain. The morgue broke out in insanity later that night and two weeks later, the government instated a scorched earth policy. Every square inch east of the Mississippi had to be leveled. There were rumors of a green zone west of the river with a fence, but Edward knew traveling that far would be suicide.

Being in rural New Hampshire wasn't so bad, not too many creatures walking around and the wounded national guard that were left behind during the evacuation of troops left a good source of weapons and ammo. Just last week he found a decent set of body armor and two replacement 9mm pistols, not to mention the Macmillian sniper rifle and slew of m16 rifles with optics.

"I guess I have to go shopping soon. We're low on corned beef," Edward explained to Jacob. He got the usual non answer. He grabbed the sniper rifle, loaded up the basket and climbed up the ladder to the roof. Once he got there he pulled up his breakfast and spotting scope and started looking for movement.

There they were, two creeps with their faces half hanging off. Edward guessed at the distance and dropped a round into the head of the one on the left. He was getting better, considering he almost accidentally killed Jacob with a negligent stray round when he picked up his first gun. Suddenly he heard a scream, but he wasn't the only one. The other creeper heard it too. Now there were moans everywhere, all going to the same spot. Edward flew down the ladder grabbed an m16 and slammed a handgun into his drop leg holster. He picked up a canteen and before Jacob could say goodbye, he was out the reinforced door.

Edward ran across rubble and craters left by the Air Force. He unconsciously ground his teeth remembering the way his teeth hurt for a week after the carpet bombing rattled them loose. He ran as if his feet never touched the ground, straight towards the moans. He heard it again. The scream that could only be made by a woman. As he crested the hill, he dropped a three round burst into the head and shoulders of the first undead he met. It was amazing how a zombie turned to jello with a bullet in the brain stem. The sight before him was what shocked him the most out of the last two months.

There amidst the pile of rotting, moaning, stinking monsters was a living, breathing woman. Stunned for a moment, he attempted to gather his wits.

"HEY!" he shouted. All of the creatures eyes were now on him. He engaged the first few with his rifle and once he positioned himself close enough, he drew his handgun and put three 9mm rounds in the rest.

It was obvious she was surrounded. Even though she was armed and covered in the blood of countless cannibals, if he hadn't shown up, she would be meat. Before either could say a word, Edward had her on her feet and running. It was only a matter of time before more would show up. It was as if they could sniff out the living.

As they got into the fortified bank, Bella gasped for air. _This guy must live here. _She started to talk but Edward cut her off.

"It isn't much but I'll share."

She bit her lip and looked down, unsure of how to take his hospitality. He did save her life, but she wasn't used to people taking care of her.

"What about the things outside?" Bella asked.

"Were fine in here," he said, breezing over her question. In all honesty, he didn't know what they were. He had theories, but after all he had always been considered the crazy conspiracy theorist. He wasn't about to show his cards right away. He knew nothing about her, and the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. "There's a bath in the corner you should clean up."

Bella looked to the corner to see a cast iron tub with the claw feet, hooked up to what looked like a propane tank and some sort of burner. "Is it on?" Before she could finish her sentence, he was half way over to it with a match.

_Who would have thought a pile of craftily put together crap would remind me of civilization?_ Edward walked up with a ratty towel, a shirt and pair of pajama pants.

"Here," he said as he gently placed them at the foot of the tub. She looked at his offering without a word. It was like pulling teeth with her. "Whats your name?"

"Bella," she replied. "Yours?"

"Edward." She nodded and he tried to keep his eyes to himself. "Jacob is in the vault. You can meet him after you have chance to clean up."


	2. Zombie Bites, Tittie Glimpses

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still don't want it.

A/N

I really hope you like this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone for taking interest in my story. My crazy brain has this going in so many directions, so many dirty dirty directions. Hopefully everyone can keep up with my perverted dirty old man perspective in the next few chapters. Just think of this as a dirty, kinky, fun, wet, freight train going down hill with no brakes, its gonna pick up speed.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like the best bath ever, Bella looked around the once busy bank to find that Edward had set up almost everything one would need out of half blown apart remnants of everyday life. There was a kitchen with a wood stove, a bathroom provided by the bank that seemed to use collected rain water to flush the toilets and fill the bath she just used. Bella knocked on the vault door as she walked in. She looked around but only saw Edward.<p>

"Hey, I think he likes you," Edward said. Bella looked down and saw a rat starting to walk up her foot. Bella let out a shriek. "This is Jacob." Edward bent down, admiring her delicate ankles and picked up his pet and placed him on his shoulder.

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" she asked.

"Hey, being cooped up in here for months, I'd welcome any company," Edward said, eying his new roommate.

She was a pretty brunette, kind of shy and mysterious. She had trouble looking him in the eye and spoke in short reserved sentences. The thought of a woman standing in front of him made his mind race in a million different directions after not seeing anyone in a month and a half. The carnal caveman side of him wanted to hump her leg until she liked it, but the rest of him was just happy to see another living human.

"I need something from you, Bella."

"What?" she asked nervously. She noticed his tone had changed from his usual gentle tone of voice to stern parent about to chastise their kid.

"I know how this is going to sound, and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me, but I need proof that your not going to turn into one of them in my sleep and kill us all."

"What do you want me to do? Just take my clothes off so you can stare at me like a pervert?" she snapped.

Aggravated and embarrassed, Edward replied, "It's either I get proof that your not going to kill us or there's the door! I never meant get naked. I just want to make sure you didn't get bitten." Bella continued to glare at him. Realizing she wouldn't cooperate, Edward decided to change his tactics. He lowered his voice to a soothing tone. "Just lift your shirt so I can check your mid section and let me see your legs. I can already tell your arms are fine."

Bella lifted her shirt. Edward could see the soft gentle curve of her hip. He gazed at her firm ass. Her lower back was a thing of beauty; he could follow the line all the way to her shoulder blade. He could feel his recently neglected cock in his pants starting to throb as she spun around. As he inspected her front, he stared at her hips and glanced to her belly button. He couldn't help himself as his line of vision kept getting higher and higher. He started to feel his heartbeat in his pants. He almost successfully composed himself until he saw the bottom quarter of her firm, round breasts peeking out from under the bottom of her shirt.

"Are you fucking serious! I see how your looking at me," she said as she pulled down her shirt and walked toward the front lobby.

"Its not like that," he explained, attempting to follow her with a massive hard on.

"Save it," she said, looking out the shooting port in the front door. "We're just going to have to make the best of the situation."

Edward slowly walked into the vault. "I'll make you a bed and show you how to lock the vault. It's getting near dark and their going to come out in droves tonight after all the shooting. We should button everything up soon. Gonna have a busy day burning corpses in the morning."

_ L.M.O.E_

Edward woke up the next morning, leaving Bella asleep in her own makeshift bed, and checked the mouse traps. Three of them had been tripped over night. Concerned, he woke Bella from her groggy state.

"We got some visitors lurking around out there. I'm going to the roof. There is a rifle in the vault next to my bed with one in the chamber and a fresh mag if you need it. Don't forget to shut off the safety on the left side."

Bella nodded in agreement, trying to push down the nerves building inside of her. She sat inside watching Jacob eat scraps of stale bread off the dirt covered floor, she heard the sound of breaking glass and what sounded like frantic moans coming from outside. She ran to the window to peek out. She saw a creature and some rubble erupt into flames that seemed to stick to everything and dance around as if possessed by some unseen force. The flames were followed up by four loud gunshots in slow succession. Bella could see a figure on a pile quite a ways out drop like a sack. The hatch on the roof opened, and Bella jumped off of her perch near the window.

"Edward ? Is that you?"

"Yeah," he said, sliding down the ladder. "Got six of them. You hungry?"

Later that afternoon as Bella awoke from a nap, she found Edward sweeping the bank with a broken broom held together with duct tape.

"Cleaning up?" she asked.

"Well I cant have you living in a shit hole," he said with a laugh. "Lunch is over on the counter and later tonight I'll run a bath. You can take one first and get the water while its clean. I'm gonna get on the radio and see if we can find someone. Come on, Jacob," he called. The rat climbed up his arm and settled on his shoulder. Edward disappeared into a back office.

Bella sat looking at her Spam sandwich pressed between two pieces of what looked like bread with the mold cut off. She began thinking back to her life growing up in her small house with Charlie. He used to love Spam and eggs. She remembered waking up early on Sunday mornings to make him breakfast and how the military had shot him down shortly after he forced her to lock him out of the house when he first got bitten.


	3. Cock in Bush is Better than One in Hand

A/N

I know my chapters are short and I apologize. I'm a guy with a guy's attention span. My head goes too fast and I type like a neanderthal chicken. I'm going to try and focus on one chapter a week. So hang in there I think I might throw in some zombie fuckers in chapter four and try to make it a bit longer chapter

* * *

><p>Bella thought about how depressed she was after Charlie passed and how she spent the next week in the basement curled up in the corner. That was when the bombs started falling. The next week after that was spent living like an animal, constantly hiding from the creatures and eating whatever scraps of rotting food she came across. She laughed to herself. <em>Edward can't be that bad because I must have smelled terrible after only showering when it rained. And he still took me in. <em>

Edward came out of the back office with a frustrated look on his face and sat behind the counter across from Bella.

"Hey," he said.

"Any luck?" Bella replied, unconsciously staring at Edward's muscular shoulders and arms.

"Earth to Bella. Anyone home?" He waved his arms in front of her as an embarrassed smile crept onto her face. She tried her best to hide it as Edward flexed his bicep and kissed it, smiling at her and knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Stop it!' She got up and walked away blushing.

"Come on, face it," he says. "I'm the last man on earth."

She turned around and gave him a wicked smirk. "I'll take my chances outside before that ever happens."

"Well, since I'm so repulsive, I have some work on the roof I need to be doing. I'll come back at dusk. Make yourself at home."

_ L.M.O.E_

Later on in the evening Edward came down from the roof and found Bella putting together the pieces of a puzzle. She looked up at him from the floor with her beautiful eyes. He only had one thought running through his mind. _Please beg for it. Please just beg to touch it or stroke it or lick it, for fucks sake! Something. Anything. God, I just want to plow you stupid and you have no idea! _But as he went to light the bath and close the shutters all that came out of his mouth like an automated message was, "Hey. I'm gonna get your tub ready?"

"Okay, thanks," she said as she pushed the puzzle pieces to the side. She stood up and brushed off some dust from her firm ass.

As Bella got ready for her bath, Edward lit candles but not for mood lighting. There hadn't been power since the bombing. He gently placed them around the tub. _I wonder if she would notice if I took a peek as she got into the tub? Just one little look wouldn't make me a creep, would _it? _I have to see those tits. The way they tease me is fucking crazy._ _I just have to see those pretty, rosy nipples just once. _Just as he was about to place the last candle, she appeared out of the vault with the ratty towel wrapped around her tiny frame, bits of soft pale skin peeking out of the holes in the war torn fabric. Stuttering at the natural beauty in front of him, he tried to speak.

"You... I mean your bath is ready. I'll be out back in the office on the radio if you need anything.

He walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She surveyed her surroundings before letting her towel drop to the floor. Edward took a peek through the string hole on the side of the blind in the office, constantly aware of his shadow from the candle to the left of him. As she disrobed, he finally laid eyes on the gaps in his imagination he had been longing to fill. The excitement of seeing her naked started a throbbing in his pants which soon became a turgid cock in his hand. He stared contently at her beautiful supple tits, trying not to ignore her pretty face. She lifted one long, pale leg to step into the tub, and he gave his cock a gentle stroke, down to his balls, as he imagined being buried deep inside the tiny, wet pussy he got a glimpse of for only a moment. As she sat in the tub, he continued stroking his stiff cock as she washed the tits he dreamed of licking. Now he felt the first bit of pre-cum hit his hand and as it lubricated his dick, he imagined how wet her tight, pink pussy must feel. The more he thought about it, the closer he got to blowing a hot load deep inside the imaginary woman in his head. He pulled his hand so tight against his balls he could almost hear her gasp in his ear as a bell rang. The only sound that could wreck what he wanted so badly...a creeper was close and getting closer.

Edward burst out of the office, forcing his massive, hard cock in his pants. Grabbing an m16, he ran to the traps.

"Stay in the tub," he shouted as Bella stood up and covered her firm perky tits, unaware of the total beaver shot she was flashing in his direction. Edward turned towards the south, after figuring out that was where the creature's moans were coming from. As he spun around, he caught a glimpse of her naked, dripping wet pussy. The combination of seeing her tiny, naked frame and turning too fast caused him to fall flat on his face.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled, partially because his nose was bleeding, but mostly because the image of her perfect pussy and perky tits were forever burned into his mind. "Stay there. I'm going to the roof."

Bella nodded and sat back into the tub, now aware of her naked situation.

Edward got to the roof and heard moans coming from every direction. He lit a road flare and threw it to the south. As the light painted the landscape, the only thing he saw were heads and bodies. They were overrunning the bank. His heart sunk as he closed the hatch and flew down the ladder.

"Bella!" he called. "Get in the fucking vault now!" He scrambled around trying to gather up what little food and water he could. He grabbed what loose guns and ammo were around and booked it to the vault where he found a sopping wet, buck naked Bella, bent over looking for some clothes. Before she turned around and noticed him, he made sure to take a good long mental note of her set up doggie style and closed the vault door, latching it behind him.


	4. Overrun

A/N

I'm sorry in advance for all the stupid shit I'm going to do. No zombie fuckers yet, next chapter. Thank you all for reading. I hope you all like the wet horny hormone driven fun!

The sound of slopping flesh and moans, along with the sound of clawing and banging on the vault door, made sleep impossible. Edward loaded a handgun as a last ditch effort in case suicide was the only option. Bella came and sat next to him.

"Tomorrow you learn to shoot," he said as he gently placed his hand on her thigh, patting it before it became awkward and creepy.

"What if we don't make it the night?" Bella asked.

"Don't be crazy. Were in a bank vault. Why don't we get to know each other a little better. How about some truth or dare?"

"Are you gonna be a pervert?"

"I'll try not." He raised his eyebrows at her. "So?"

She thought about it and slowly nodded. How bad could it be?

"Okay...Truth or dare?" Edward asked with a wicked grin.

"Truth," Bella replied flatly.

"How long have you been alone?"

Tears started to fill her big brown eyes. A lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it back, trying not to choke up.

"Two weeks before the bombs. Truth or Dare?" she said, avoiding the topic.

"Truth," Edward answered.

"How have you made it so long without anyone?"

"I would ask the same of you, but I know the answer."

"And what is the answer? Mr obscure?" she asked in a bitchy tone.

"The hope of finding another FUCKING HUMAN BEING!" Edward said, annoyed.

"Whats your deal?"

"I don't know, maybe you turn into a defensive bitch at the drop of a hat." As he walks across the floor to his bed. "I'm done!" he said as he lay down.

"No! Don't. It's been so long since I've had someone I could just talk to. I don't want to be alone," she begged.

"Too late," he said and rolled over, facing the wall.

"Please. I know I haven't been the nicest person. I'll play..."

"Okay truth or dare?" Edward asked in an annoyed voice.

Bella squared off her shoulders, trying to look confident. "Dare."

Edward rolled over in bed stunned by the reply. "Can I be a pervert?" he asked with another wicked smile, this one wider than the last.

"Okay, but not too perverse," Bella conceded.

"Can I just suck on one of those beautiful titties just once?"

"Oh my god!" Her cheeks flushed a bright red. "I thought I said not too perverse?"

"Just one little nibble? It would make my month," he said, still grinning.

"Will it make you stop?" Bella huffed in frustration.

"Yes, I swear to god. Just once for like five minutes." Edward couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Five minutes? No fucking way!"

"Two?" he asked, now starting to laugh.

"One," she replied with nervous reluctance.

"Sold. Now get over here."

As she moved toward him from the busted chair, Edward could feel the blood rush to his cock. The only thing he could think was how nice it's going to be to lick those beautiful tits. Bella leaned in, her thin arms back, her chest pressed out. The closer she got to him, the more she could feel her blood pressure rise. Nervous and tense, she felt his left hand touch her shirt low around her belly.

Edward moved to lift her shirt, he felt her tight stomach against the back of his hand.

He lifted her shirt higher to expose her beautiful round right breast. He grabbed it firm in his hand. She gasped, feeling her nipple rub against his rough, worn hand. As he squeezed her nipple between his fingers, his cock started to twitch with every beat of his heart. _This is fucking amazing. Finally, I have her tits in my hand._

Edward leaned in with his mouth open, awaiting what might be the most beautiful, smooth nipple to ever touch his tongue. As he reached out, he felt the tip of her nipple touch his tongue. While he licked it, she inhaled, grabbed the back of his head and let out a gasp. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, tickling the tip with his tongue and sucking on it, trying to keep this thought fresh in his mind. He squeezed her firm bouncy tit, still sucking and licking. Her grip on his head got tighter as her pussy got more and more wet. He ran his right hand down her midsection past her belly button to her waist band.

She pulled his hand away and said, "No." Her head had other plans. _Yes, please, just grab my pussy. Just do it! _Edward backed off but didn't stop sucking.

"I want to lick you till you cum. Please just let me lick your pussy!" he said to her, briefly releasing the death grip his lips had on her tingling tit.

"No! You have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because..." she explained as she pulls her shirt down over her breasts.

Edward interrupted her by grabbing her cheek and running his hand behind her ear, pulling her into him. They kissed, mouths open with trembling lips pressed together, he felt her soft wet tongue touch his. The throbbing in his pants grew. He took her hand as it touches his chest and ran it down the front of his pants. They continued to kiss as Bella's hand gently touched his half stiff cock. She kissed him rougher, pushing her face tight against his.

"I want to make you squirt. I just want you to suck it until its hard, just enough to give you the head," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she whimpered. "Not now."

"Fuck." Edward pulled away and breathed heavy. "This is torture!"

He left her standing there wet and wishing she had just said, "Please fuck me." Edward walked over to his bed to lie down. bed. Bella instantly followed him and slowly lay down next to him, her heart still beating out of her chest. She searches for his hand and grabbed it.

"We should get some sleep. It's gonna be a crazy day tomorrow."

"Fine," he said, disappointment dripping from his voice. "Good night. "

As they lay in bed Edward had one thought race through his head. _Please don't feel my boner in your back. Please don't feel my boner in your back. Please don't feel my boner in your back. Please don't feel my boner in your back._

Bella continued to hold his worn hand and pulled it tight into her chest as the noises outside raged on. She could feel his huge, hard cock in the small of her back. She took a deep breath and raked his hand up her shirt. As she exhaled, she feels him pinch her nipple between his fingers. His cock throbbed and she turned to him. Their tongues met and she felt a rush, like adrenaline straight to her pussy begging for their bodies to be pressed together.

She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Zombie Fucking Wrongess

A/N I apologize to everyone for being late with this next chapter. I have been living at work. I hope you all like the way it unfolds. My wife has informed me that I don't grasp tenses when I write. So she said she is done correcting them for me. I hope my writing remains bearable.

this ones for you Tara...

* * *

><p>As Edward and Bella woke up the next morning, the moaning was a tenth of its volume the night before. Bella was the first one up. She nudged Edward.<p>

"Wake up. We have to get out and see whats going on."

"Okay I'm up," he said, rolling over snoring. She gave him one sharp elbow to the ribs and he jumped out of bed. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"What time is it?"

"Around nine."

"Shit! We gotta get out and take the house back!"

Edward grabbed a tomahawk and went to the vault door, handing Bella a hand gun on his way by.

"I'm gonna peek out and if it gets hairy, hand me the rifle. What ever you do, don't freeze up on me or were both dead."

Edward slowly cracked the door just enough to peek one eye out. He closed the door and turned to Bella.

"There are at least five creeps out there. I don't know how they could have gotten in, but I have to get out there and take care of them. I want you to stay here and don't open this door for anyone but me."

Bella's heart sunk as Edward opened the door. As he moved through the opening, she started to hear one moan at a time. Just as suddenly, the door closed and the bolts latched from the outside.

As Edward walked from the vault, he saw one really ugly monster looking right at him but just as it opened its mouth, before it could make a sound, Edward buried his hatchet between the thing's eyes and straight into its brain. As it dropped, he was already eying his next target. He came up behind it and kicked it in the back of the knee. It stumbled to catch its balance, and he used the point on the opposite end of the tomahawk to puncture its skull. As he offed it, one of the four remaining turns and let out a moan, sniffing the air for life. Edward reached for his hand gun, drew his weapon, pulls back the hammer with his thumb and pops the rest once in the base of the skull with the exception of the last one. The last one lay squirming on the floor, its cataract eyes staring up at him. Edward spit on its face and stomped its skull with his boot.

Now with the immediate threat fixed, he went to the door. As it laid wide open, he realized the latch had been bent under the weight of a dozen zombies. He quickly hammered it back into shape and dragged the bodies outside. After stacking the corpses down wind, he retreated to the vault.

Edward banged on the vault door and Bella him and quickly opened it for him. He rushed in.

"I just dragged the bastards out. Your coming to the roof with me. We're gonna have some target practice."

"Really? On corpses?" she asked, excited.

"Oh no," he said with a smirk. "Just wait and see."

When Bella reached the roof, following behind Edward, she realized what he meant. _There has got to be a hundred of them out here. We're gonna fucking die, _she thought to herself as Edward sets up a makeshift shooting bench.

"Can you haul over the milk crates by the air conditioner?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, whats in them?"

"Home made napalm. The spooks don't like fire. I would have used it the other night if they weren't so close."

He opened the first bottle and stuffed in a rag. "Which group do you wanna take out first?"

Bella pointed to a zombie horde and Edward lit the rag. After he tossed it and it sailed through the air, Edward got his rifle. The bottle smashed, showering the creeps with kerosene laden soap.

The whole lot of them screamed and stammered around, trying to find an escape from the flames, too brain dead to realize their on fire.

Edward sat down and started to pick off individuals with head shots, the whole time looking for any real humans. Bella took a bottle, uncorked it, stuffed in a rag, lit it and tossed it at a group heading toward the bank. As they burst into flames, a grin grows on her face and Edward noticed and smiled at her.

"Your getting hotter by the minute," he said. looking her up and down.

"Your not too bad yourself—for a man," she said laughing.

As they shot and lit the cocktails, it crept up on mid day. After killing about sixty creepers and the rest having fled, they decided to have some lunch and prepared to go out scavenging.

Once they finished eating, Edward and Bella got ready to go out into the world. Edward grabbed two days worth of food and clothes and enough guns and ammo to fight a small third world country. Bella looked around for something to wear that wasn't men's clothing. Before they walked out the door, Edward made sure to put out fresh food and water for Jacob.

"What ever you do, always be stealthy and ready to run. Have a plan in your head as to where you can go if the shit hits the fan."

"I know, I know. You are like a broken record. Seriously!" she replied.

"I don't want you to wind up like my mother, half chewed up and still screaming."

Bella's heart dropped to her stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. Lets just go we have to hurry."

As they moved block to block, there were undead scattered around but nothing to be worried about. They slowly rounded a corner and heard human noises off in the distance. Bella started to yell but Edward put his hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear, "We still need to be quiet. Even if they're alive, we don't know what their thinking."

She looked at him and nodded, remaining silent. Edward led the way through the rubble to a string of stores on the street. They got what they needed, and Bella grabbed some women's clothing. It's mid afternoon as they packed up, and they decided to check out the noises they heard earlier.

They rounded the corner but didn't hear anything.

"We should just go because we don't want to be stuck out here after dark," Edward explained.

"But what if it was a kid or someone who needs our help."

"Chances are it wasn't. Now lets get out of here," he urged.

"But..."she said, her brows furrowing with frustration.

Edward pulled a crayon and a piece of paper from his pant pocket and began to write. He wrapped the paper around a brick and put it down.

"That's our address. Are you happy now?"

Bella scowled at him as they continued to walk. Edward ignored it. As they went along their way, they heard the same noises from before and they were getting closer to whatever is making them. They got to the intersection where they first heard them on the way in and now they both looked at each other because they realized the sounds are coming from around the next corner. They neared the corner and Edward put his arm out to keep Bella back, knowing full well that what was on the other side could kill them both. As he rounded the corner with his head, he raised his rifle because of what he saw. Bella took a peek and gasped.

"Are they really fucking that?" she asked.

Edward watched what they stumbled on in astonishment. He realized what he was seeing was two guys. One was holding the arms and the other was bare assed, holding the legs of a dead woman probably in her early twenties. They had her propped up on a busted washing machine and she was thrashing and moaning. Not because this guy was hung like a Swede, but because she was a zombie, cold, dead, and more than likely contagious. As the zombie pounding continued, there was suddenly a sound from behind. Edward turned just in time to see a two by four coming at his head and everything went white. With his ears ringing and stunned, he tried to turn but someone had him from behind. He looked to his right as Bella screamed. Someone had her, too.

"Look what we have here, Tyler. I think Eric will love this one."

"Hey, Mike!" Tyler yelled. "Look what we got. Living pink pussy!"

Tyler whispered in Edward's ear, "We're gonna fuck her in every hole, and your gonna watch before we split your head open."

"I think we should keep this one around to dump loads in. What do you think?" James asked Tyler. "She smells so fucking good."

"Hell yeah but I get her first. Last time, I got screwed with sloppy seconds."

"Fuck you, Tyler. You're such a fag. Let's just hope this one lasts longer than the last three."

The two dragged Edward and Bella around the the corner just as Eric blew a load in the zombie. After he zipped up hit pants, he bashed the chick's brains in with a bat and they both turned to their new prisoners.

"I swear your all fucking dead," Edward said, bleeding from the side of his head.

"Shut the fuck up," James spat.

"Look what the fucking cat dragged in. No killing this one for a while," Mike said as all four started to laugh.

As Tyler held Edward, they started pushing Bella around. Edward fought back but he had his hand twisted behind his back so far up it almost dislocated. Just then, Mike punched Bella in the face.

"Hey, Eric! What do you tell a chick with two black eyes? Nothing you always told her twice." He laughs manically.

"Your all fucking dead," Edward screamed.

They continued to laugh at him and dragged Bella over to him. Her eye was bloodshot and a bruise started to come to the surface. As two of them held her arms, James walked up with a knife and cut her shirt up the front, ripping it the rest of the way, exposing her perky tits. They jiggled as the tension of the last remaining threads let go.

"Now those are some nice titties!" Tyler yells with excitement right in Edwards left ear. "Let's get those pants off."

As Eric started unbuttoning her pants Edward fumbled for his pocket knife. He finally got a hold of it and Bella let out a scream. Edward jammed his knife into Tyler's thigh, twisting it and wringing it around in the wound. Tyler let out a cry and the rest of the group turned around just in time to see Edward draw his hand gun. They all tried to grab whatever weapons they had, but Edward shot each of them, one after the other with the speed and rage of a madman. As he turns to ventilate Tyler, he realized by the pool of blood that he was bleeding out. Edward walked up and in a psychotic burst of anger and hatred, he kicked him in the ribs over and over again until a topless tear filled Bella pulled him away.

"Please, let's get out of here. It's getting dark," she said between sobs.

Edward took off his shirt and hands it to her. "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Its not your fault. They came out of nowhere." She looked down as she put the shirt on.

He walked up, wrapping his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you."

"Let's get out of here," she repeated, still in shock.

"Okay," he agreed, taking her hand as they walked back to the bank.

L.M.O.E.

When they got back, Edward started a bath and cooked them a dinner of spam and rice. After dinner, when the bath was ready, he got Bella some clothes and and a fresh bar of soap.

"Hey, the bath is ready if you want to take one. I'd like to take a look at that eye if you don't mind."

"Sure, it still hurts like hell," she said as she walked towards him. He gently ran one hand down the side of her face and back behind her ear and started to look her black eye over. As he was checking it out, their eyes met. He smiled softly and they both slowly moved closer until their lips grazed one another. They began to kiss. Their tongues touched gently and he pulled her in close with the hand that was already right where it should be. Bella moved her hands up from his abs to his chest and slowly pushed him away. " I have to take a bath. Did we pick up any razors?" she asks shyly.

"Yeah," he answered, wishing they never stopped. "I'll be in the vault hanging out with Jacob if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

As Edward sat in the vault feeding the rat, he could hear the sound of shaving cream and started thinking how absolutely fucking awesome it would be to get to shave her tiny, wet pussy for her. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Reaching into his boxers, he grabbed his half stiff cock and started playing with it, thinking of her beautiful tits. With every second that passed, it got harder and harder in his hand. He imagined rubbing the head in between her lips up against her clit and gently down to her opening. He licked his lips, envisioning slowly stuffing the fat head of his swollen cock into her tight, pink pussy. Bella's voice interrupted his daydreaming.

"Edward, can you come here?"

"Yeah, just give me a min." he grumbled, uncomfortably jamming his hard cock back into his pants. As he rounds the corner with an embarrassed grin he asked, "What can I get you?"

"Come over here," she implored.

He walked over to the tub and a smile grew on her face as she noticed the lump in his pants. "Come here," she urged again, grabbing him by his shirt pulling him down for a kiss. "Would you like to get in?"

His face turned red, but he nodded and as he took off his shirt, he noticed her checking him out. He dropped his pants and pulled off his boxers and his stiff cock came springing out. Bella gave a little chuckle. "It's not that small? Is it?" he asked, laughing as he started to get into the tub on the opposite side.

"What are you doing? Get in behind me," she said.

"Okay. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You wont. Don't worry."

As he got in behind her, he sat down and she backed right up into his stiff cock, pressing it into her lower back and wrapping his arms around her. He took one hand and moved her hair off her neck and started kissing it. Licking and kissing, he slowly made his way to her ear and she ran one of his hands up from her waist and placed it on her left tit. He squeezed it and played with her nipple. She felt his cock grow harder against her back. _I should just do it. Come on grow some balls, _Edward thought to himself as he began to run his free hand down her waist to her smooth, recently shaven pussy. As he moved his middle finger between her lips and found the top of her clit, she let out a gasp and lifted her left leg over the edge of the tub to give his hand some working room. He started rubbing her clit up and down, side to side and all over as he pinches her nipple and rolls it between his fingers with her firm perky tit cupped in his other hand, the whole time sucking on her neck just below her ear. He felt her hand come around her side towards his waist, and he makes room as she grabbed a hold of his stiff, throbbing cock and ran her hand down the shaft to his balls. He whispered in her ear as he slipped the tip of his middle finger inside her.

"I want to do dirty things to you."

"I want you to," she moans as she stroked his cock over and over.

"Lets get out of this tub. I wanna lick you for days."

She dried off and Edward watches every second of it with his stiff cock in his hand. She handed a towel to him and he started drying his hair. Before he could get the rest of himself dry, she walked up and grabbed him by his cock and started kissing him. She jerked his cock a few times and slowly dropped to her knees, licking his chest and abs on the way down. When she got there, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes while she ran her tongue up and down his hard throbbing shaft. She lapped his balls and stroked his cock before going back to the head and slowly sucked on it before swallowing it as far as she could.

Edward let out a slight moan and said, "Oh, god! That feels so good. Please don't stop."

He gently grabbed the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair while she sucked him off harder than before. He reached down and grabbed a tit, and he could feel himself getting close.

"Your gonna make me cum!" he said, but she kept sucking him as deep as she could until finally his toes curled with a massive orgasm while his hot load hit the back of her throat. She finished sucking him off and as she stood up, he picked her up, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. He gently threw her down and got on top, pinning her hands with his. She could feel his still hard cock rub against her clit as he started kissing her. He slowly moved down to her neck and when he got to her chest, he grabbed her tits with both hands and started pinching one nipple as he sucked on the other, gently rolling it between his teeth as he lapped the tip of her nipple with his tongue. She grasped the back of his head and pulled him into it as he licked. After paying attention to both of them, he licked her down past her belly button and grabbed the back of her thighs, putting her legs up so they were bent at the knee. Now kneeling on the floor with her ass on the edge of the bed, he licked her inner thigh close to her pussy. He switched to the other thigh, this time gently biting it and sucking on it as his hand placed her foot on his shoulder. He took his now free hand and started rubbing her clit just for a second before he licked her from her inner thigh straight to the bottom center of her pussy. As she grabbed the back of his head and let out a quiet moan, he licked her straight up her pussy to her clit, splitting her pussy with his tongue the whole way up. Once he got to her clit, he started licking it like a madman, her hand pushing him into it. He wrapped his lips around it, sucking on it gently while he attacked it with his tongue and slowly slipped in a finger.

"Oh God, yes!" she screamed as he felt her pussy tighten up around his finger._ I cant believe how wet she is getting, _he thought to himself as he stuffed her with another finger. Thrusting his fingers in and out, he found her g-spot and still licked while he drilled it with his fingers.

Pushing his head away Bella said, "Please just use your fingers. Make me cum again."

Edward smiled and pushed her up onto the bed, grabbing her right leg and pushing it to her neck and with his left hand, burying his two middle fingers inside her up to her spot. He started rubbing it in and out again with his other hand gently pushing down on her belly to meet his fingers inside her. She reached over and grabs his stiff cock and strokes it as she gets closer and closer to soaking his hand with a massive orgasm. He could feel her pussy start to tighten up around his fingers as his wrist started to get tired, but he doesn't stop.

"God, I want you to cum so bad. I want to fill you with cock and fuck you until you cant walk."

Her back began to arch and she grabbed his cock and the bed sheet hard. She let out a scream and yelled, "Oh, God! Yes! Don't stop."

Edward kept splattering her soaking wet pussy as she came hard for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally stopped, he could feel her pussy twitching tighter around his knuckles every second or so and it turned him on so bad he could feel a bit of pre-cum in between his cock and her now motionless hand.

"I wanna feel you with my dick," he said.

"We should wait. I don't want to rush things."

"I figured you would say that. That's just my luck," he said aggravated as he lays down next to her putting an arm over her and kissing her shoulder.

"I think you have gotten pretty lucky this far."

_I had to find the one prude, didn't I?_


End file.
